Izuku Midoriya
Summary Izuku Midoriya is the main protagonist of Boku no Hero Academia. Originally born without a Quirk, Izuku spent most of his life growing up ostracized from the paranormal community around him, though harboring a seemingly impossible vision to become a hero like his idol, the legendary All Might. Having caught the hero's attention, he has since become his close pupil and a student at Yuuei, where his valiant efforts have won him the respect of his classmates albeit forming a tense rivalry with his childhood playmate Katsuki Bakugou. He is a very timid person who gets scared a lot,and is very diligent, strong willed and an idealist.He will always go rescue someone in danger, even if he knows he's not strong enough and when someone has a personal problem Izuku will always try to help even if its not his business. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: '''Izuku Midoriya, "Deku" (his hero name and the nickname given to him by Bakugou and is frequently referred to as such by Uraraka) '''Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: '''Male '''Age: 15 Classification: 'Hero, Student '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Minor resistance to Mind Manipulation '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large Building Level '(likely stronger than this villain's alliance member; pushed aside All Might with a serious punch) 'Speed: Faster Than The Eye Can See '''Combat/reaction Speed (able to react and counter Katsuki Bakugou) | Likely '''Supersonic (able to react to and attack Gran Torino' '''in the middle of a leap) 'Lifting Strength: At least '''Athletic Human (dragged several tons of trash off a beach single-handedly over the course of several months), Unknown 'with One for All (almost always uses One for All for striking rather than lifting but can easily swing around an entire industrial facility without slowing down) 'Striking Strength: 'At least '''Class MJ '(destroyed a giant robot with one punch) | At least '''Class KJ (weaker than 100% but still strong enough to help blast apart a moving structure made of rock, plant life, and soil) Durability: '''At least '''Large Building Level (withstands his own physical attacks, could still remain conscious after being punched by All Might as well as by a villain who killed two other heroes with brute strength alone) Stamina: Extremely High (trains almost constantly, he is even doing calisthenics during class), he is also bears an iron will despite his timid demeanor and will continue to fight for as long as he needs to. At the beginning of his career he was still able to think coherently with a broken arm and two broken legs while falling at terminal velocity after punching out a giant robot. Later on he was able to temporarily ignore the pain of using 1000000% of his normal output for One for All when 100% was enough to break all of the bones in his arm even while being pummeled by a villain who easily slaughtered two veteran heroes. Range: Human melee range, several meters with shockwaves Intelligence: High, Izuku has proven to be exceptionally intelligent on many occasions. He has displayed keen skills of observation and analysis. It is usually his intelligence that has helped him more than his Quirk.Gran Torino even complimented Izuku's intelligence, saying that Izuku is the type of person who thinks before he acts. He also bears a borderline encyclopedic knowledge of heroes, villains, and the general world he lives in and is very resourceful as a result. However, he lacks real combat training and thus has poor combat technique, relying almost entirely on his wits and whatever power he can crank out of One for All to win. Weaknesses: '''Using 100% of One for All's power will break the bones of the limb it's used in. If overused the damage can become irreversible. | Not as powerful as 100% and due to Deku's inexperience he is not entirely used to moving at high speed and thus has tripped on several occasions '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * One For All - Izuku's Quirk grants him superhuman strength and greatly enhanced agility. However, using this Quirk damages Izuku's body as he has not yet adjusted to it. Izuku has yet to demonstrate the superhuman speed, enhanced reflexes, high durability and the ability to fly, which All Might possesses. Izuku has shown that he now has a type of mental connection to the previous users of One For All. As of now, Izuku's control of One For All and the power he can gain from it is 5 out of 100 according to All Might. Using that small percentage of One For All, Izuku can create wind pressure powerful enough to shatter Shouto Todoroki's ice (albeit at the cost of breaking his own bones). * Detroit Smash: The same as All Might's move, except Izuku does it in the form of an uppercut. * Delaware Smash: Izuku flicks his finger to create a powerful shock wave. * One For All Full Cowl: '''This technique allows Izuku to activate One For All throughout his body, letting the power course and flow through him instead of concentrating it in one location. Activating this technique gives him slightly enhanced strength, speed, and agility. It also prevents him from breaking his bones whenever he uses One For All. However, due to the fact that the power is spread through his body evenly rather than concentrated on a single point he Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Match:Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Humans Category:Brawlers Category:Geniuses